(a) Field of the Invention
This relates to a switch and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
For a typical mechanical switch, a switch may operate in a vertical direction by a pressure to contact an electrical contact, such that the mechanical switch may have a large volume and a complex structure.
A touch switch operated by using capacitance has been developed to solve such problem. However, the touch switch having a flat shape or a fixed curved shape has been used by installing a metal electrode therein, which may be advantageous for simplification and thinning of the structure, but may be difficult to feel operation thereof when it is touched.
For this reason, in the related art, a haptic system using a vibration or a sound has been used to realize the operational feeling of the touch switch, which may be difficult to perceive a realistic button feeling and may have a disadvantage of requiring additional equipment such as an electric motor for the vibration.
Accordingly, studies on a switch that can realize ultra-thin thickness and can acquire an operational feeling or a button feeling of a switch button thereof have been continued.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.